


A Close Call

by EmmJay_Dee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, at the end he's smooth as glass, he knows, his life is one big pun, i feel ashamed for writing puns, random af but oh well, she's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmJay_Dee/pseuds/EmmJay_Dee
Summary: Her first thought was to call for help. Call whoever was unlucky enough to pick up an incoming call from a dying girl in the middle of a seemingly peaceful night. Who would’ve been better for the job than the black cat himself?





	

_Heat._

_Smoke._

_*cough cough*_

Marinette was a bright girl, despite the fact of being constantly late for her classes and so the realisation dawned on her almost instantly. The house was on fire. Her watery eyes quickly darted around the room, which appeared to be filled with the deadly, black fog.

In one moment, she was ready to jump out of bed and get into action – either as Marinette or Ladybug – and in the other, her whole body felt as heavy as if someone dropped a massive stone on her petit shoulders to carry for eternity, and life would almost visibly drain out of her deoxygenated body. She was dying.

But what about her parents? Her friends? Alya and Nino? Adrien?... Adrien – she’d never get a chance to tell him. Three simple words, but the meaning behind them worth much more than the rarest of gemstones.

_I love you._

No. She had to fight. For him. For all of them. There had to be a way out of this. A superhero couldn’t die _‘just like that’_. Heroes die for a reason; not because they decided to take the easy route and simply give up.

There’s always a way…

Aha!

_The_ _phone_.

Idea wasn’t too promising, but it was better than nothing. With a painful slowness in her actions, Marinette reached out to grab her smartphone from where it was settled on a wooden shelf by her bed. Thankfully, it had some battery life left after she was forced by her friend to read another _incredibly_ long post on Ladyblog.

‘ _Alya was getting worse each day._ ’ The thought brought the smallest smile to the girl’s face. She would miss her dear red-head… No! She would make it! Or so she hoped.

Gradually losing ability to think straight, Marinette called the first number that appeared on the screen.

To her own surprise, the person on the other side answered after barely one signal. She supposed that this mysterious someone was a night owl.

 

***A***

-“Go to sleep kid. Looking at you makes me dizzy.”

-“I can’t, Plagg. I can feel something’s wrong.”

Adrien was currently pacing around his room in distress. The strange sensation wouldn’t let him close his eyes. But what was it? It was unusual, but he knew he felt it before. He felt it on the _day his mother disappeared_.

What if Ladybug was in danger? Or Nino? He wouldn’t forgive himself if one of his friends got hurt. Or worse…-

*buzz buzz*

The vibration caught the boy off guard and he jumped up in surprise. He quickly looked around the massive bedroom in search of the origin of the noise. Of course it was his phone!

Adrien darted to answer the call with worry painted all over his features. After all, someone was calling him at 3 in the morning – this couldn’t be any good.

Unfortunately, the number flashing on the screen was unknown, so he had to be ready to face literally _anything_. He picked up.

-“H-hello…?” It was a girl, but her voice was weak, barely a whisper.

-“Hello? Who is it?” Adrien tried to keep composure, but it was all in vain as he heard what came next.

-“The house is *cough*… is on fire… I can’t breathe…”

The boy was shocked. Where was this person? Who was it? She was close to dying and he didn’t know how to help. If only he knew where to go, Chat Noir would be on his way in no time.

-“What’s your name? Where are you? Tell me anything!” At this point, Adrien was getting desperate. He couldn’t let this girl die!

-“My.. my name *cough cough*… Mar-“ The banging sound signalised, that she dropped the phone. His heart stopped for a second. He was about to transform and look around all of Paris for any house that could possibly be on fire, until he heard another very high, almost squeaky voice shout on the other side.

-“Adrien! Adrien she lost consciousness! It’s Marinette! Help her! Please…” Then the call has been cancelled.

It took him a second to digest the new information. His face went pale and tears prickled in the corners of his eyes when realisation finally struck him. Mari! _His Princess_.

-“PLAGG! Claws out!” Adrien cried out the words. Listening to them would break anyone’s heart. It was like a howl; howl for help. His love was dying.

Yes, he knew who she was...

His thoughts have been cut short when the cold breeze of the night blew across his face. He hurriedly jumped out the window, summersaulting mid-air and landing on a nearby rooftop. He’s never sprinted so fast in his entire life.

Upon arriving at the scene, Chat could see from the distance the smoke coming out of the building. He could also spot ambulances and Marinette’s parents standing nearby.

But where the hell was Marinette?!

Without second thoughts, Chat Noir jumped onto girl’s balcony and broke the glass hatch, not bothering with attempting to unlock it. He would replace it for her later. It was her life that only mattered for him then.

As soon as his feet collided with her mattress, he spotted her. She almost looked asleep. So peaceful. But something was off. Her skin was paler than usual, chest barely moving in attempt to breathe.

Chat quickly and carefully picked her up, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stepped back up onto the fresh air on her balcony.

-“Mari? Mari, wake up.” He began shaking her body as if it would somehow help. In this moment he really looked like just little stray kitten trying to get attention from His Lady – the owner of his heart.

Unfortunately, no response came from her.

-“Princess, please. Open your eyes…” This time he was begging. His arms wrapped around her frame, bringing her closer to his chest.

They spent good few minutes like this. Adrien dropped his transformation, he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted Marinette to live.

Suddenly, her chest began to heave up and down rapidly in his arms and she began to cough.

Adrien knew, it was a _miracle_.

-“Marinette!”

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, but before any words left her mouth, he connected their lips in a sloppy, but loving kiss.

The girl was still half-conscious, however the shock made her jump back and away from the overjoyed, crying boy.

-“Adrien?! What’s going on?” She was clearly confused and Adrien supposed his kiss didn’t help their current situation in the slightest, but he couldn’t stop the smile that broke across his face.

‘ _Maybe it’s time?_ ’ He thought with some Chat-like confidence.

-“I don’t think that’s how the Purrrrincess is supposed to thank her knight for the save.”

Probably not even realising it, she rolled her eyes – Ladybug’s tendency – and it made his heart swell.

-“What?”

Ignoring her question, he did something he would definitely regret later. She would kill him.

Heh.

-“It was a close _call_ , huh?”

Adrien knew - they had a loooong night ahead of them. But something in the back of his mind told him, that in the end, everything is going to work out just _pawsitively_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
